Happy Families?
by luckypixi
Summary: When a pair of vampires kill a family, Sam and Dean are left holding the baby. With another vampire on the loose, it's up to Dean and Castiel to play the parents. But when the vampire returns, will they be able to save him? Dean/Cas. Slow built to action
1. Chapter 1

**Hi**

**Just a short first chapter, second one up soon...**

**Not sure how many chapters... quite a few, I think :P**

**This does start with a bit of gore, but there will be no more after this (it just suited the situation, you see) Just cuteness and fluff after this! :D**

**Please read and review- I always love to hear your thoughts...**

**Set: Just after season 5 where Lucifer was put away, Sam and Cas still on Earth and everything else pretty much the same.**

**Just so you know, Cas, although still an angel, has to eat, sleep, drink. It's just a small continuum from my other fic Simple Pleasures. **

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Dean, your left!'

Dean turned widely, his machete swinging in a wide arc. The vampires' head flew away, hitting the back wall with a sickening crunch.

There was blood everywhere, up the walls, on the floor. The damn fangs had really let loose with this family of innocents.

There was a crash to his left, and Dean spun, catching out of the corner of his eye, the second vampire climbing out of the window. The wiry vampire was young looking, with blond floppy hair. He watched helplessly as it jumped the two stories to the ground below, before running into the woods bordering the house.

'Damn it!' he growled, running to the window and scanning scene. The vampire was gone.

'Dean?'

'It's gone, Sammy' he sighed, turning to his brother. The youngest Winchester had a cut to his temple from an earlier fight, blood trailing down his face. But that wasn't what caught Dean's attention.

It was the baby in his arms.

He looked in shock back to his brother, who was staring at him. Dean turned around slowly. There, lying next to each other were the bodies of two other people. The woman had dark hair, her throat slashed. The man, a ginger haired man had his neck snapped at an odd angle.

The baby's parents.

'Aw, crap' muttered Dean, a hand going to his head.

'Yeah, crap Dean! What the hell are we gonna do?' Sam's voice bordered on the hysterical. The adrenalin had hardly worn off after the fight and Sam looked shocked.

The baby in his arms was fast asleep, which was a miracle in itself after all the noise they had made during the fight. It had a little tuft of black hair, and its mouth was curled up in a content smile.

Dean couldn't help but crack a grin.

'Dean, this is serious!' reprimanded his brother.

Dean looked sharply back at him. 'Yeah, Sam. What the hell are we gonna do?'

Sam carefully put the baby down on the sofa, on one of the small parts that wasn't blood spattered. The baby curled in on its self, finding another comfy spot.

'It's asleep.' Stated Dean.

'I can see that, Dean' snapped Sam.

Dean looked sheepishly at his brother. Out of the two of them, he was the only one with any parental experience. Sam had been quite a handful when he was growing up.

The baby coughed in its sleep, and Sam and Dean watched with baited breath in case it woke up.

The baby simply made a little 'mm' noise and went back to sleep.

'Phew' Sam let out his breath.

Dean looked at him sideways. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

'I'll tell ya one thing'

Sam looked at him. 'What's that?'

Dean pressed his speed dial button.

'I'm calling Cas'

**Poor baby :C**

**Don't worry, Cas to the rescue!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please please leave a review! (It takes only a few seconds!)**

**More to come!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**Hope your all enjoying it so far!**

**Please don't forget to review! It means so much!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Sam unwrapped the baby, which had obviously been tenderly wrapped up in it's blanket by its mother, and gently placed on his bed. The baby was still asleep; even from the drive from the house to the motel, it had hardly stirred.

He glanced over at Dean, who was standing on the opposite side to the bed, his arms crossed, a thoughtful look on his face.

'What are we gonna do with it?' Sam whispered.

Dean looked at him disapprovingly. 'Well, first of all we're gonna stop calling it "it" and find out what it is' he stated, moving forwards. After checking the baby, he stood back up.

'It's a boy.' He said smugly. 'And his nappy needs changing.'

Sam threw him a disgusted look. 'Gross. You do it!'

Dean looked around theatrically. 'With what, genius? A tea towel?'

Sam shrugged and turned back to the baby, who had woken up finally.

He just lay there, staring at them with big blue eyes, reminding Dean unnervingly of someone...

Right on time, there was a whoosh and Castiel appeared in the room, right next to him. The baby gave a small start of surprise and turned to Castiel curiously.

Castiel turned to look at both the Winchesters. 'You've had a baby. Congratulations'

Dean groaned and laughed. 'It's not ours, you featherbrain!' he smiled, cuffing Cas gently on the shoulder. 'Damn fangs killed his parents.'

The angel looked pitying down at the boy, who looked no older than six months. The baby looked back at him, blue eyes meeting blue. 'He's sweet' concluded Castiel.

Dean rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, we get how cute he is, but the point is, what are we going to do with him?'

Cas turned to him, a confused look on his face. 'What do you want to do with him?'

Dean turned away, unable to answer the question.

Sam looked between them. 'Dean, no you're not keeping him!' he warned. Dean shot him a look.

'I know that, Sammy! But what _are _we gonna do with him?'

Suddenly Sam's phone rang ,a loud rendition of What You Do For Money Honey by AC/DC blaring out; Dean had been playing with his phone.

The baby started crying, his big blue eyes filling up to the brim with tears, his little face growing red. Big fat tears dripped down his cheeks and he started making ear-splitting sobs.

Sam scrabbled for his phone, which was buried in his pocket. He looked up at his brother. 'Don't just stand there! Make it stop!'

Dean rushed forwards, picking the baby up under the arms with expert care. He cradled the baby to his chest, rocking him up and down, making little 'shhh' noises.

The baby, however, was having none of it. He continued his assault on the ears, more tears spilling down his cheeks.

Castiel stood watching him with an amused expression on his face. He watched as Dean rubbed the baby's back, jiggling him up and down.

'Come on' he cooed. 'What's all that noise for?' the hunter desperately tried to calm the child down.

Cas extended his arms, holding them out for the baby. 'Let me try'

Dean gave him a sceptical look, but nevertheless, trusting his angel, he handed him the baby. 'Gentle with his head' he told Cas over the din.

Castiel gently cradled the baby in his arms, the baby's head in the crook of his arm. He looked down at the baby, a small smile on his face.

The baby coughed and as he looked up at then angel started to quieten down, his sobs coming out slowly, before they stopped completely.

Dean and Sam (having completely forgotten his phone had just rung) stared at him in awe.

'How the hell did you do that?' asked Dean, an affectionate smile on his face.

The angel looked up at him, unaware he had done anything out of the ordinary.

'I just did'

Dean grinned and planted a kiss on his cheek, the angel looking back to the baby in his arms.

Sam, remembering he had a phone call, raised his phone to his ears.

'Yeah, Bobby?'

He listened for a second. 'Your kidding?'

He turned around, facing the wall. 'Where?' he muttered.

'Right, meet me there'

He signed off and turned back to his brother. With him standing next to Cas with a baby in his arms, they looked like the perfect family. He shook his head, clearing the mental images away.

'Bobby says he's found evidence of another vamp attack' he told his brother, who groaned.

'Same one?' he asked.

'Looks like it. A single women in a forest lodge.'

Dean turned and reached for his jacket. Sam looked at him with shock.

'Where do you think your going?' he asked.

Dean stared at him. 'Going to kill and vampire, Sammy' he said, as though speaking to a six year old.

'Nope' Sam reached for Dean's jacket and threw it back on the bed. 'Your on baby duty' he turned and pointed at Castiel, who was standing watching them with the baby asleep in his arms. 'With him'

Dean gaped at his brother. 'Seriously?'

'Yep' Sam smirked. 'Me and Bobby'l sort out the fangs'

With that he grabbed is own jacket and walked out the room.

Dean looked at Castiel, who was watching him silently.

He walked over to him, putting an arm around his waist, looking down at the baby.

'Now what?

**Now what indeed? :D**

**I promise lot of fluff and baby-ness on the way!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review- I will reply!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi**

**I can assure you that from here on in, there will be lots of cuteness and fluff! **

**Don't forget to review after reading- I promise to reply!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Castiel smiled down at the baby as he squirmed in his arms. The baby was still fast asleep, his little nose wrinkling as he breathed.

Dean watched Cas smile, a grin spreading across his own face. At least the baby hadn't woken up again. The motel had grown dark, the only lights were those coming from passing cars. He switched on the light, making the little one twitch slightly in Cas' arms. Apparently he wasn't much of a deep sleeper.

'So er, Cas' he said, moving to sit on his bed. 'What are we gonna do now?'

The angel looked at him. 'I'm not sure' he offered. 'Look after him?'

Dean stared at him. 'You are joking, right?'

One look from Castiel told him he was deadly serious.

Suddenly the door was flung open again and Sam walked in, laden down with bags. He had clearly been shopping. Some of the bags were being stored in a baby carrier, which he had tucked under one arm.

'I figured you two were hardly gonna go out again tonight, and the baby would need some stuff.' He explained, dumping the load on the bed.

Dean rifled through it. He pulled out nappies, creams, clothes, bottles, formula milk. All the things a baby would need.

'Now, I talked to the lady in the shop, and she said just trust your instinct. Feed him when he cries, wind him after. Just make sure you keep hold of his neck, cos he can't hold his head up yet.'

Dean stared at him. 'What the hell did you tell her?'

Sam grinned. 'That my brother and his partner had just acquired a baby. Him and his male partner' he smirked. 'She did the usual "awws" and just gave me the information. She was very helpful.'

Dean gaped at him. 'Thanks, Sammy. You're a wonder' he said sarcastically.

'I know' Sam bowed. 'Bobby's out front; he wanted to come in, but I said not to. Don't want to crowd the baby'

'Sam!' Dean reached to grab his brother, but Sam had already run from the room.

Castiel watched him go. 'That was nice of him' he stated. Dean groaned and flumped down on the bed.

'He was being a bitch' he sighed, putting his arm over his face. Cas carefully placed the baby into the baby carrier, having cleared out the bags and gently lay down on the bed next to Dean. Dean looked at him sideways.

'It'll be alright, Dean.' Assured the angel, kissing Dean lightly.

Dean sighed again. 'Will it? His parent's are dead, Cas. And they're not coming back'

Cas frowned and sat up. He looked at the baby thoughtfully for a few moments before looking back down at Dean with a determined look in his eyes.

'Well, we're going to have to be his parents. For now'

Dean sat up, putting his arm around Cas and looking at the baby, who, he had to admit, did look very cute in his bright blue carrier.

'We'd better get started then.'

-x-

'-Dean, I'm sure you're not supposed to do that'

'-Dean, you have to hold his legs up!'

'-No, Dean, the nappy's supposed to go under him-'

'-Dean!'

'-Fine Cas! You do it!

Dean threw down the nappy and stood backwards. He had just spent the last ten minutes trying unsuccessfully to put a clean nappy on the baby. He had managed to get the old one off alright, and clean him up, but the little tyke just wouldn't stop squirming. Plus he'd already had to jump out the way because the little rugrat aimed his fireman's hose at him.

He watched as Castiel gently took both the little boy's legs in one of his hands, and lift him up to put the nappy under his bottom. Soon after that, the angel had the nappy fastened and the little one was sitting happily gargling, looking up at Cas with his big eyes.

'Your a real daddy's boy aren't you' laughed Dean. He stopped. _Did I just say that?_

He looked over at Cas and found with relief and a slight sense of annoyance, that the angel hadn't even been listening to him. He was too busy tickling the baby's little tummy, making him squeal and laugh.

The little boy, now happily changed into a clean nappy and a blue baby-gro, lay on the changing mat Sam had brought and gazed sleepily up at them. He started to fall asleep, his little eyes drooping. He woke up with a start, a concentrated look on his face.

His face got redder and redder and Dean had a sneaking suspicion he knew what was about to happen.

Nevertheless, he and Castiel leaned forward and then, just as Dean suspected, the baby let out another earth-shattering scream and dissolved into tears again.

Dean jumped back, clamping a hand over his ears.

Cas simply stood watching the baby cry, a mildly curious expression on his face.

'Now what's wrong with him?' Dean asked. 'We changed him, didn't we?'

Castiel looked behind him, at the bags on the bed, before returning his gaze to the screaming baby.

'I believe he's hungry, Dean.' He said simply.

Dean spun around and caught sight of the baby formula milk.

'Oh, great' he groaned. Growing up, he had never really had to feed Sam his milk; just looked after him when he was on solids. He didn't remember the last time he had fed a baby without someone there with him.

'How the hell are we gonna do that?'

He only hoped their were instructions.

**Coming up- Milk Wars! **

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I'm yet to decide a name for the baby, so if you have any ideas...?**

**Please please review!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**Please don't forget to leave a review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Dean tipped the carrier bag onto the bed. Three cans of formula milk fell out, as did two bottles. Sam, seemingly unsure of the baby's age, had also included a couple of jars of baby food, just in case.

Dean chuckled, and looked over at Castiel who had the baby in the crook of one arm, the other hand tickling him under the chin, making the child scream with laughter. He grinned widely as Cas smiled down at him, his blue eyes shining.

'Hey! Tickle Monster, wanna help?' he called. Cas looked up, still smiling.

'Help with what?' he asked, before noting the milk and bottle in Dean's hands. 'Sure.'

He slowly crossed the room, gently laying the baby back in the baby carrier, the small boy squirming and beginning the grizzle. His face crumpled up, signalling another crying fit.

Before Cas could reach for him again, Dean got there first. He gently picked up the baby and cradled him in his arms, smiling down at him. The baby stopped grizzling and stared up at him, a curious gaze on his face.

'He likes you' smiled Castiel, now reaching for the formula milk.

Dean turned and grinned at him, gently rocking the baby in his arms. He moved next the angel and read the instructions over his shoulder. "Put two level spoonfuls of formula milk to desired amount of water"' he read, nodding. 'Seems simple enough.'

Cas looked at him and read further. "Place the bottle in a saucepan of boiling water and heat. Check the temperature of the milk by squeezing a small amount to the inside of the wrist. It should be lukewarm."

'Right, lets get to it'

-x-

Castiel and Dean stood at the small kitchenette area of their motel room, watching the water boil in a small pan. The baby was still in Dean's arms, happily gurgling to himself.

When the water had boiled, Cas gently placed the bottle, full with the made up milk. The water simmered gently and the baby gargled in anticipation. Soon the bottle was done and Cas took it out carefully, and let it cool down on the side. Five minutes later, he squirted a bit on his inner wrist. Happy that it was cool enough, the angel went to pass the bottle to Dean.

Dean hesitated. He had fed Sam one or two bottles as a child, barely remembering doing it himself. Cas on the other hand, had never fed a baby before. Dean thought it was only fair that he had the first go.

'Here, you do it' he led the way back to the sleeping area and sat on a bed. The angel followed him and sat opposite him on the other bed. Dean gently passed the grizzling baby to him.

Castiel manoeuvred the baby to a more comfortable position in his arms, before lifting the bottle to his mouth, Dean watching like a hawk. As soon as the bottle touched his lips, the baby was away, sucking at it as if his life depended on it. Which it did.

Dean watched Cas' face, watched it light up when the bottle was nearly tugged out of his hand. His eyes were wide and watchful, the blue shining. Dean smiled to himself.

Soon enough, the baby finished the bottle and was laying sleepily in Cas' arms, slowly, but surely falling asleep. His little eyes drooped shut, and Dean and Castiel watched as he fell fast asleep on a full stomach.

Cas gently stood up and moved towards the baby carrier. Dean followed and rummaged in the kitchen, pulling out a table cloth that had been freshly washed. He went back into the living area and placed it in the baby carrier, making a sheet in the bottom of it. Cas gently laid the baby in the carrier, before pulling the blanket gently over him.

They stood back, watching the baby as he fell into a deep sleep, little face relaxed into a small smile, his little fingers clutched together.

Dean smiled and moved next to Cas, kissing him gently and putting his arms around him, holding him. He felt the angel smile into his neck as they embraced. They kissed again, breaking apart as the baby sighed in his sleep.

Castiel smiled down at him.

'You know what we have to do now, Cas' Said Dean.

'What's that?'

'We gotta think of a name'

**What to call him? Thanks to all of you who reviewed with suggestions. **

**I've picked my favourite two out of the suggestions. They are Azul (which sounds angelic, but is actually Spanish for blue) and Jayson (Which I think is cute!) You know who you are if you suggested them. The others were good too, so thanks to all of you who suggested names! :D**

**So, in the next 24 hours, you can choose the name you want. If the votes end up tied, I'll choose my favourite.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you're all enjoying it so far! **

**Please please leave a review!- To choose your favourite name!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

**All the votes were counted, both from the reviews and PM's. And the winning name is... You'll have to read on and find out! : P**

**Enjoy this chapter and please please review! I love to know all your views about my writing!**

**Onwards...**

The room was dark. Pitch black, in fact, the curtains drawn. A still breeze wafted in through the half-opened window. Castiel shivered and pulled the duvet closer, leaning further into his hunter's embrace. Dean was lying behind him, his face buried in the crook of the angel's neck. As he moved, Cas noticed Dean shudder, signalling that he was waking up. He turned slowly until he was face-to face with Dean, the hunter opening one eye.

'Hey' he croaked, sleep still clogging his voice. Castiel smiled warmly and kissed him. Dean smiled back into the kiss and pulled him closer, arms travelling around the smaller angel.

Suddenly, there was an almighty wail and Dean jumped, as though electrocuted. He looked around wildly for a few seconds before grinning, though wincing with the noise in his ears at the same time. 'Right, I forgot. Baby duty' he murmured. The baby wailing got a lot louder and he winced and ducked his head back under the duvet, hiding himself from the world.

Cas looked at the lump in the blanket for a few seconds before moving in after him. Once they were both under the blanket, the noise did seem a lot more muffled. Dean sighed and laid his head on the side of the angel's, his arms coming and wrapping around him. Castiel leaned into the embrace, enjoying the feel of the bed-warm human against his skin.

'I'm not cut out for this Cas.' Moaned Dean, his eyes clamped shut against the din of the baby crying. Cas knocked his head gently against his.

'You are Dean. You just need some practice'

'What's the time?'

The angel stuck his head out the duvet-tent. He came back in. '2.27'

Dean groaned. Though, however much he groaned, the baby was not stopping crying.

Dean heaved himself up out of bed and walked across the room, to where they had put the baby to sleep in his carrier, taking the duvet with him.

'Dean!' shivered Cas, curling into a ball in the sudden cold. Dean grinned over his shoulder and reached for the baby. The little thing was crying his eyes out, his little face scrunched up.

'What do you suppose is wrong with him?' asked Dean, carrying the baby back in his arms to their shared bed. Cas shrugged, before leaning in and checking the child's nappy. He tentatively put his nose closer to the nappy and sniffed. He jumped back his nose wrinkled up in disgust.

'I think that's wrong with him' he blanched, pointed. Dean, grinning like a Cheshire cat, patted the angel on the arm before moving toward the changing mat Sam had brought for them. After about ten minutes he had done changing the nappy and brought the little boy back to the bed.

Dean stopped when he realised that Cas had fallen asleep again, his head leaning against the back wall, his face clear and peaceful. He didn't want to wake him, but the baby was still making noises and he didn't know what to do.

'Cas!' he called, gently poking him in the stomach. Castiel lurched awake, eyes narrowing as he glared at Dean, who smiled apologetically at him.

'I wasn't sleeping'

Dean smiled. 'Course you weren't. We got another problem.' He announced. He held the baby up in his arms, pointing him towards Cas. The angel studied the grizzling baby for a few moments before looking back at Dean.

'He's hungry'

Dean looked at him with disbelief. 'Right. How do you know that?'

The angel shrugged. 'I just do. Give him here.'

Dean gently passed the baby to Cas, who tenderly cradled him close to his chest, the baby looking up at him in wonder.

He gently crept of the bed, heading for the general direction of the little kitchenette. Dean smiled and leaned back in the bed, his head hitting the pillows with a welcome thump.

-x-

'What's all that noise for?' cooed Castiel, looking down at the little boy in his arms, fishing out the finished milk bottle out of the saucepan with his one free hand. He sat down on a little stool which was in the corner of the room and gently put the teat to the baby's mouth. The little thing started sucking immediately, stopping crying at once.

Cas smiled as he fed him. 'Knew that was what you wanted. Yes I did' He had seen other people talk to babies like that, and thought he might try it; the little ones seemed to like it.

The baby soon finished the bottle and yawned, his little eyes closing again. Cas gently got to his feet, carrying him back to the baby carrier, settling him down in his makeshift cot. He smiled as he looked down, the baby already fast asleep.

Like others he could mention. He turned back as Dean let out a loud snore, clearly fast asleep. Castiel laughed and joined him in the bed, pressing his back into the hunter's chest, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

He soon fell straight to sleep.

-x-

The sun shone brightly through the open windows, no hint of a breeze wafting. The baby was in Dean's lap, giggling like crazy as the hunter moved his face towards him and pulled it back quickly.

Castiel smiled, pulling on his tie, watching them.

Suddenly the door was flung open, Sam bounding in with Bobby at his heels.

'Where is he then?' asked the older hunter, his eyes shining. Dean jiggled his knees slightly and Bobby smiled. Sam went and sat next to Dean, his fingers going to tickle the baby under the chin.

The baby's face started to crumple up, unaware and slightly intimidated by the new arrivals.

'Aw. Now look what you've done. You've upset Jayson.' Dean pouted, turning the little boy towards him and making a funny face.

Cas raised his eyebrows. 'Jayson?'

Dean looked at him sheepishly. 'He's gotta have a name, doesn't he?' he shrugged.

Cas stared at him for a moment. 'Yes. I suppose he does.' He looked at the child carefully, the little one holding his gaze, once again, blue meeting blue. 'Jayson. I think it suits him.' he nodded his approval and looked back to Dean's beaming face.

Jayson let out a giggle, which made Bobby chuckle. 'Little tyke.'

Dean passed the Jayson to Sam, who made a silly face, making the little one scream with laughter.

The hunter stood up and pulled Castiel close, putting his forehead against his, eyes closing in tiredness.

'Late night boys?' asked Bobby, watching them.

'Sort of' moaned Dean, massaging his temples.

'The baby- Jayson was crying most of the night.' Informed Castiel. 'We're a little tired.'

'Right, you two, go out, get something to eat or something.' Sam took charge.

'Right, Sammy and leave Jayson where?' scoffed Dean.

'Uh, here Dean!' Sam told him, smiling. 'With us. Only for a few hours. We'll catch up later.'

Dean looked at Castiel, who was looking pleased with a few hours off baby duty.

'Right. Just-'Dean watched Jayson, feeling like an overprotective parent already. '-Look after him.' he added, before moving out of the door, the angel following close behind him.

Sam and Bobby looked at each other, then looked at the baby happily gurgling on Sam's lap.

It was going to be a long few hours.

**Aww. Sam and Bobby are baby-sitting! **

**You all chose the name Jayson and I have to say I like it! Thanks to all those who voted!**

**Next chapter up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! – Don't forget to review!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!**

**Thanks for reading so far- I hope you all like it so far!**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'We should get back'

'Dean, we've only been here for half an hour.'

Castiel looked at Dean; the elder Winchester was shuffling and fidgeting in his seat. Dean had suggested that they went for a burger in a shopping centre court. Said the food always tasted better in the cheap and cheerful places. The angel just liked going so he could people-watch.

'I know, but it feels wrong leaving him there, you know what I mean?' Dean asked the angel. Cas sighed. He didn't like leaving Jayson either, but believed it would do them both good if they had a few hours apart.

'Sam and Bobby are both proficient enough to care for him for a few more hours' soothed Cas, placing his hand atop Dean's. The hunter clasped his hand and smiled.

He leaned backwards slightly in his seat, still locking eyes with the angel, who, as usual, was all too happy to reciprocate.

'What do you think of him?' asked Dean, leaning forwards once again.

'Of who?' Cas was watching a women sat in the corner trying to coerce her son into eating some salad.

'Jayson' Dean pulled Castiel's face around to face him. 'What do you think of Jayson?'

'He's sweet.' Said Cas carefully. 'A handful. He doesn't sleep. And sometimes he smells.' Castiel answered truthfully. 'I do enjoy looking after him though.'

Dean grinned, a bemused look on his face.

The angel studied him carefully. Even he knew that look on Dean's face. 'We cannot keep him indefinitely, Dean.' He said, gauging the human's reaction.

Dean looked away. 'I know, Cas. I know' he murmured.

Cas smiled slightly and leaned across the table to press a chaste kiss on the hunter's lips. Dean happily kissed back.

-x-

'When's the last time you looked after a baby Bobby?' Sam watched as Bobby picked through the bag of Baby things. Jayson was happily laying on the bed, kicking his little legs in the air.

Bobby glanced over at the younger Winchester, an offended look on his face. 'I looked after you two enough when you were sprogs. I think I can remember.'

Sam grinned and put his hand up. He watched Jayson grab one of his feet and put his toes in his mouth. It was time for another change. Boy, did they get through nappies!

While Sam dealt with that, Bobby heated up another bottle and readied it for the next feed.

The two hunters shared babysitting duties for the next hour, watching over Jayson as he slept, sitting in a corner, pouring over lore books like a couple of bookworms.

-x-

Dean rubbed his stomach and stretched, his bloated stomach feeling as if he had just eaten a pile of concrete. Well, two burgers, a side of chips and an ice cream sundae.

Castiel, not eating much himself bar a small hamburger and chips, stared at him with an open mouth. 'How on earth did you fit all that in there?' he asked, pointing to Dean's stomach.

Dean grinned. 'I can fit a lot of things in there, Cas. You know that'

Cas smiled and stood up. Dean stood up as well, putting a fistful of notes onto the table, leaving enough for a tip.

They made their way back through the shopping centre when the hunter stopped dead in front of one shop display.

'We are so going in there.'

-x-

'Make him stop!' Bobby clamped his hand over his ears, Jayson's scream reverberating through his brain.

Sam clutched the small baby to his chest, making shushing noises and jiggling him up and down. Nothing worked- the baby kept screaming.

'Ain't he got a set of lungs!' cried Bobby over the din.

Sam looked at him, panic stricken.

Suddenly the door opened, Sam, having not heard it, jumped when Castiel popped up next to him, gently tacking the crying boy from his arms.

'Shh. It's alright' soothed the angel. Sam watched in disbelief, yet again, as Jayson stopped crying almost at once.

'Huh' Bobby was just as stunned. Castiel carried the baby, now gently slumbering in his arms, over the room to place him in his baby carrier.

Sam looked around. 'Where's Dean?'

'Here Sammy' Dean walked into the room laden down with shopping. The bags had 'The Baby Shop' printed on their sides and Sam suppressed a laugh.

'You went baby shopping? Seriously?'

Dean looked affronted. 'Jayson's gotta have things, right? Just the basic essentials' he placed all the bags on the ground.

Bobby looked at the bags. 'A flat pack cot. More nappies. Wipes. A baby bath.' He looked up at Dean. 'Boy, you've got the whole shop in here.'

'Nothing wrong with being prepared.'

Sam watched him. 'Prepared for what? Parenthood?'

Dean stayed silent, Castiel putting a hand on his arm.

Bobby cleared his throat. 'Right. Jayson's asleep. We should be going'

Sam looked at him. 'Your right. We'll come back tomorrow. We still need to catch a trail for those fangs.'

Dean nodded, waving as they left the room. He turned and put his arms around the angel, putting his chin on top of Cas' head.

He looked over at the flat pack cot.

'Fancy a go at getting that up?

**Furniture Wars!**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far- they mean a lot!**

**Please don't forget to review this chapter a well- I will reply!**

**Next chapter up soon...**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!**

**This contains Furniture Wars! **** and some lovin...**

**Please R&R- they make me happy!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Cas, I'm sure it's supposed to attach to this side.' Dean rubbed the back of his neck and fell back on his knees. For the better part of the last two hours they had struggled with putting up the cot. The angel sat next to him, reading the instructions aloud and Dean had been using the Allan Keys trying to put it all together. Thankfully Jayson was still asleep and had been since they started trying to get the wooded evil up.

'It says that part X is supposed to attach to part K' said Cas, his eyebrows knotted. He looked over the paper at Dean, who was scowling at him.

Dean huffed and pulled up a few slats and joining bit of painted wood. A light purple was the colour he had chosen. He screwed in a couple of more screws and held the two joined bits of wood up. Seconds later the two bits of wood in his hands split apart, the screws apparently not screwed in enough. The larger bit of wood fell onto his knee, making the hunter swear.

Cas laughed softly, his eyes shining.

Dean looked at him. 'Well I'm glad you're finding it so funny' he sulked crossing his arms across his chest.

Cas put his hand out and placed it on Dean's knee. 'Need some help getting it up, Dean?' he asked, apparently serious. Dean turned to look at him, a grin breaking across his face.

'Thanks for the offer Cas, I love you too'

Dean leaned in for a quick kiss, wincing when a stray screw stuck in his knee. He picked it up and threw it back down, watching as it pinged off in another direction.

Damn it!' exclaimed Dean, throwing his hands into the air. He looked widely around and bit his fist to stop himself shouting. After he had calmed down he looked at the angel.

Dean blew air out of his cheeks. 'Can't you just mojo it up?' he asked.

'Yes, I could. But you didn't ask me to.' Castiel clicked his fingers and the cot snapped into being, all bits in the proper places.

Dean looked at him with wide eyes, an incredulous look on his face. 'You mean you could have done that the whole time?'

The angel smiled evilly at him. 'I didn't realise that you wanted me to help.' He said, shrugging. 'I could have done it two hours ago.'

'You little-' Dean flung himself at the angel, ignoring the pain of the screws to pin Cas to the ground, quickly straddling him.

'Dean!' laughed the angel, gripping the hunter's shoulders. Dean dipped his head down and kissed Cas deeply, moving his body slightly.

Castiel moaned into the kiss, trying to pull Dean closer, craving the contact. 'Dean' he breathed. He felt Dean smile into the kiss, pressing himself closer.

Dean was about to suggest they moved to the bed when Jayson reminded them he was in the room. He let out yet another ear-splitting set of sobs, causing Dean to jump, pushing Cas uncomfortably into the floor.

'Great' he moaned, putting his forehead on his angel's.

'He's probably hungry' Cas added as the hunter moved off of him, going over to pick Jayson up.

'Hey, what's that for little man?' cooed Dean. 'What's all that noise for?' Jayson hiccupped and stopped crying. He looked up at Dean, his little mouth falling open. His fingers played with Dean's collar of his jacket, making little noises of happiness.

Castiel crossed the room, standing next to Dean and looking down at the little one in his arms. 'You should get his milk done' he said, Dean nodded in reply.

Cas watched Dean sort out the milk, sitting on the bed. Dean was a great father-figure, he enjoyed looking after Jayson. The angel knew that Dean was dreading the day when they would have to give Jayson back. Eventually Jayson's family would start to look for the baby. It was only a matter of time. He smiled as Dean whistled as he worked. He looked happy, relaxed, as if this was what he was born to do.

Cas was jolted out his thoughts as Dean flumped down on the bed next to him, Jayson already busy sucking on the bottle.

The sun was setting outside the window, long shadows casting across the room as Jayson started to fall asleep in Dean's arms. The hunter was looking down at him, completely captivated.

'Dean, he's finished.' Cas gently reminded him.

'Uh huh' Dean put the bottle down, tenderly carrying the baby over to his little bed. Jayson snuggled up, making little snuffling noises.

Castiel put his arms gently around Dean's waist, smiling into his neck. 'He's ok, Dean'

'I know. ' murmured Dean, sighing.

Castiel led him over to the bed, laying them both down over the covers. Dean leaned closer to the angel, slowly undressing them both. Once naked they quickly dove under the covers, pulling the duvet up to their chins.

Dean kissed the angel lightly. 'Wonder what he'll do tomorrow' he smiled.

Castiel smiled and pulled him closer.

'We'll just have to find out'

**What will Jayson do tomorrow?**

**Thanks a lot for reading!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi!**

**Another cute filled chapter here!**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

The sun was shining high in the sky, the winter chill cutting into Dean's skin as it whistled past. The old brown leaves that had settled on the floor crunched as Castiel wheeled the pram along the pavement, Dean walking next to him.

Having spent the last few days cooped up in the motel bar a few hours, Dean and Cas thought it would be a good idea to take baby Jayson out for a walk this morning. Dean had strapped him in cosily wrapped up in his blue blanket that he had picked up in The Baby Shop. Right now, Jayson was giggling and pushing himself up out of his seat, his little mittened fingers hitting the bar of his pram.

'He seems excited.' Smiled Cas, peering over the little hood at the giggling baby. The angel looked proud pushing the pram along, Dean by his side. Dean smiled and put his arm around Cas's waist. They strolled along together, through the path set into the middle of a public park. Children were playing in the leaves, their parents being pulled along by a dog of some kind or running after their kids trying desperately not to lose them.

Castiel had been watching Jayson closely and Dean had been consulting several baby books and between the two of them they realised that Jayson was probably around 6 or 7 months old. Which meant they'll be having fun later with the baby food.

They reached a bench in a secluded area and Castiel stopped the pram. The air smelt of autumn and that leafy smell that came with falling leaves. He breathed deeply, Dean unbuckling Jayson and setting him on his lap.

The angel smiled as Dean jiggling the baby around, dipping his head down and making funny noises. Dean seemed so at home. The wind caught up and the baby looked around as leaves were blown into his downy hair. His eyes widened and he made a squealing sound and giggled.

'What are you laughing at?' cooed Dean, lifting Jayson up and making him laugh.

Cas leaned forwards and leaned his head on Dean's shoulder, his fingers going to tickle Jayson under his chin, Dean's jacket tickled his cheek, making him grin. 'You ok?' Dean asked him, looking down.

'I'm fine, Dean. Enjoying the moment.' Smiled the angel. Dean smiled and kissed his temple, pushing his face into Cas's dark hair.

A ball suddenly came their way, hitting the side of the pram, making the couple jump.

'Sorry!' gasped a young boy, pale and breathless from the cold. He ran forwards and picked the ball up. He stopped and studied the baby in Dean's arms. 'Is it a boy or a girl?' he asked.

Castiel blinked at the boys' confidence. 'He's a boy' he told him.

The boy looked at Jayson, who was watching him with wide eyes.

'He's sweet' he concluded the boy.

'Liam!' a harassed women came running up to them, her face flushed. 'There you are! I'm so sorry, my son is very talkative.'

'That's alright' smiled Dean. Liam's mother grabbed his hand and began to drag him away.

Dean called after him. 'Bye!'

'Bye sir!' shouted the boy.

Dean chuckled and looked at Cas. 'Kids'

'Hmmm.' Cas looked at little Jayson, emotion he couldn't place swirling inside him.

'Wonder if that's what Jayson will be like when he's older?' mused Dean.

'Maybe.' Replied Cas carefully. He didn't think Dean had got used to the idea that Jayson couldn't stay with them forever. He didn't feel like bursting Dean's bubble of peace just yet.

Dean stared off into space, jiggling Jayson, clearly immersed in his own thoughts. Castiel returned his head to Dean's shoulder, closing his eyes momentarily.

Jayson's little face scrunched up suddenly, his eyes narrowing, tears welling up.

'Here it comes' grinned Dean, leaning backwards. Sure enough, Jayson let out another ear-splitting cry, big fat tears rolling down his face.

Cas put his hands out, Dean passing the crying baby over. The angel smiled and laid Jayson on his chest, his little head resting on his shoulder, making little hiccupping noises as he calmed down.

'I still don't know how you do that' smiled Dean, looking awed.

Castiel smiled and looked down at the baby, who was slowly falling asleep.

'I bet you use your mojo on him.'

Cas looked shocked. 'I do not' he hissed, not wanting to wake Jayson.

'Ok' smiled Dean, kissing Cas in apology. Jayson snuffled between them, Dean looking down with a smile. 'Time to go' he whispered.

As they were putting Jayson back in the pram and tucking him in, Castiel's phone went off. A lot quieter than Dean's ringtone, the angel answered to the youngest Winchester.

'Sam?'

Cas listened for a few moments before hanging up, a shocked look on his face, Dean watching him with a look of curiosity and confusion.

'What's wrong, Cas?'

'We need to get back to the motel now, Dean' stated the angel, walking forwards briskly, pushing the pram.

'Why? What's wrong?' Dean worked to keep up.

'Sam came by to see us. He say's someone broke into our room.' Castiel turned to Dean, a stony expression on his face.

'Whoever it was, they were looking for Jayson.'

**This is where the seriousness begins. Who is after Jayson?**

**Find out in the next chapter- don't worry, there'll still be baby cuteness and fluffy Dean and Cas!**

**Thanks a lot for reading so far! I hope your enjoying it!**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi!**

**Thanks for reading so far! I hope you're all enjoying it!**

**This is long chapter- I started writing and couldn't seem to stop! : ) **

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Dean knew something was very wrong as they turned the corner in the corridor leading to their room. There was a whole in the thin wood, just above the handle, as though someone or something had put its fist through it. Obviously they didn't feel the need to try the handle. Why would they?

'Jeez' he muttered, pushing the door forwards slowly, walking into their wrecked room. Someone had obviously been looking for something; the beds were overturned, chairs were upturned. Dean's clothes were scattered across the floor, trodden on, big dirty footprints forming a mosaic over the floor. The mirror on the wall had been smashed, shards of glass shining on the floor.

Dean turned to look at Castiel. The angel was stood behind him, a grizzling Jayson squirming in his arms. He has a shocked look on his face, his eyes wide, lips thin. 'Why would the vampires be looking for Jayson?' Cas voiced, walking forwards, various things crackling under his feet.

'Maybe his family upset them?' Sam walked forwards; he and Bobby had been stood next to the window, silently observing the shocked pair as they walked in the room. Dean jumped, fixing his brother with a glare.

'You mean his mum and dad? Why would they have had anything to do with vampires?' he asked sceptically.

'I don't know Dean, but the fangs want him. And bad.' Sam put his hands around his head, turning and looking at the mess.

Castiel picked up the blue baby carrier, tipped it up to get rid of anything untoward inside it and gently laid Jayson in it. He turned to look at Dean, a determined look on his face. 'We can't stay here. The vampires will be back if they really want Jayson.'

Dean nodded, looking down at Jayson, who was staring up at them with his big blue eyes.

'You can come to my place.' Bobby offered. The older hunter knew how much this child meant to both Dean and Castiel; he would do anything to help them.

Dean looked uneasy. 'We don't want to draw them to you, Bobby.'

'Damn it boy, I've faced and beaten more than vampires' said Bobby forcefully. 'You need somewhere to lie low. My place is nearest. I'm not offering; I'm telling you.'

Cas looked touched. 'Thank you, Bobby.' He said softly. The older hunter nodded.

'We best get moving' Sam threw some of Dean's clothes into a holdall, baby things going in as well.

Suddenly the door flung open and figure stood in the doorway. Dean automatically reached for his gun, which he always kept within his grasp. He let go of it as soon as he saw who it was.

The young chambermaid, in her red and black uniform stood with her mouth open.

'What the hell happened in here!' she shrieked.

-x-

Sam drove the Impala, Bobby riding shotgun. Jayson was happily strapped in baby carrier in the middle, whilst Dean and Castiel flanked him on either side.

With some quick talking from Castiel, the girl had been persuaded to leave without saying anything and they had quickly gone on their way. They were now half way towards Bobby's house, the afternoon slowly dying to reveal a blanket of coldness that night had brought. Dean shivered slightly, whether it was from shock, he didn't know, but he pulled his jacket around him closer anyway.

Jayson gurgled between them, both Cas and Dean looking down at him with small smiles on their faces. The little one had already enjoyed a jar of baby food, bolognaise, which he enjoyed. Cas had ended up with bits of it in his hair after Jayson flung his hands around energetically.

Dean had laughed at him before gently picking it out, his fingers prodding at the sticky sauce. Jayson now was starting to fall asleep, his little eyes drooping slightly, yawning widely. Dean pulled his blanket around him, tucking it up under his chin.

'We should go look for the fangs' Sam turned slightly in his seat; the road was a straight one, with no other cars in sight.

'What, bring them right to us?' Dean scoffed.

'If we go to them, they won't need to come near Jayson.' Sam reminded him.

'Yeah, you're right.' Dean sighed and sank back into the upholstery. He had had just enough of these supernatural creatures thinking they can cruise in and mess with peoples lives. Little Jayson had already been through enough without the damn vamps coming back to kill him.

'It won't come to that, Dean.' Cas had been listening to him think. He reached over and took Dean's hand. 'I won't let it.'

Dean smiled and squeezed his angel's hand. 'I know you won't' he whispered.

Castiel smiled back, looking down at the sleeping Jayson. 'I want to go and look for them.' He announced.

Dean stared at him. 'You can't be serious?'

'Dean, if something is after Jayson, I want to find them. They need to be stopped. I cannot just sit here and wait for them to attack'

Dean nodded. 'Sammy, you going with?'

Sam craned his neck. 'Sure, Dean. But don't you want to get to Bobby's?'

Dean looked at Cas.

'I can transport us, Sam. Dean can drive. Or Bobby.'

Sam nodded and pulled the car over. 'You ok with that Dean?'

Dean looked at Cas. 'You be careful.' He warned the angel, leaning over the baby between them to steal a kiss. He gripped Castiel by the back of his head and pulled him closer.

'I will. Look after Jayson.'

'I will.' Dean released Cas and watched as the angel looked tenderly down at the sleeping Jayson. Dean's heart broke a little when Castiel leaned down to place a feather-light kiss on Jayson's forehead. Jayson's face scrunched up a little, before relaxing again. Cas chuckled slightly before looking at Sam.

'Ready to go?'

Sam turned and pulled his holdall of guns and equipment from under Bobby's feet. 'Yep, I think so.'

Cas turned towards Dean one last time, the pair sharing a long, lingering look.

Castiel reached out his hand and clutched Sam's shoulder. They both disappeared in the blink of an eye.

-x-

Bobby trod up his stairs slowly, his feet banging on the wooden steps. He made his way towards what he affectionately called Dean's Room. It was where Dean always crashed when he was here. He carried a cup of coffee, thinking Dean would rather have this than a beer.

They had made it back to Bobby's house at a little after nine, and Dean had taken Jayson straight up to his room, wanting to get him settled for the night.

He knocked on the door, covered in crayon marks from when Dean was younger and tried to write his name in the wood.

'Yeah?' came the reply.

Bobby pushed forward. Dean was sat on his bed, Jayson sleeping in his arms. Dean smiled sheepishly when he saw Bobby coming in.

'Man I told you; you don't need to knock. It's your house.'

'You're room' Bobby said simply, sitting down on the chair next to the bed. The younger hunter looked tired, worn out.

'You should get some sleep, boy' he said gently. He looked at the sleeping baby in Dean's arms. 'Can I have a hold?'

'Sure' tenderly, making sure Jayson wasn't disturbed, Dean passed the baby over. Bobby took him, his eyes shining as he looked down into the little one's face. Jayson was sleeping peacefully, making small noises every so often.

Bobby laughed as Dean yawned. 'You really need some sleep.'

The elder hunter slowly stood up, before laying Jayson down in his cot, which was thankfully not trashed by the vampires.

'I wanna wait till Cas gets back.' Dean closed his eyes.

'uh huh.' Bobby walked to the door. 'When he arrives I'll send him up.'

'Thanks!' called Dean, lying back on the bed.

-x-

It was past midnight when Sam and Castiel came back. Sam looked tired and bedraggled, as though he had been on high alert all night. Cas, of course, looked perfectly calm and unruffled, as normal.

Bobby started slightly, sitting up in his armchair. Sam sank back into a chair, eyes closing as he slowly fell asleep. It had obviously been a very full on night.

'Find them?' asked Bobby.

The angel shook his head. 'No. We're going to search again tomorrow. There's no sign of them.' He sounded disappointed, if not a little bit worried.

'We'll get 'em' Bobby comforted. Castiel nodded, putting a hand to his forehead.

'Where's Dean?' he asked, looking up the stairs.

'Waiting for you.'

Castiel nodded his thanks, said goodnight and made his way up the stairs.

As he neared Dean's room, a low noise could be heard. Like singing. The angel walked forwards, stopping just outside Dean's room, where the singing was the loudest.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better._

Castiel smiled, before pushing the door open. Dean was lying on his front, serenading the sleeping baby, who was on the floor in his cot.

The hunter was half asleep, looking as the door opened.

'Cas?'

The angel walked forwards, shrugging of his coat and laying Dean back under the blankets. The exhausted hunter gladly accepting Castiel's embrace.

Dean was about to say something when Cas shushed him, before quickly kissing him 'We'll talk about it tomorrow.'

Dean smiled sleepily, his eyes drooping, reminding Cas of Jayson.

Dean buried his face in Cas's neck, mumbling the lyrics of Hey Jude.

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under her skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_

Castiel smiled, before turning over, Dean's arms holding him. Together they fell asleep, towards a day which neither of them would ever forget.

**Aw. I couldn't resist putting Hey Jude in there. **

**What's going to happen tomorrow? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thanks a lot for reading, I hope you enjoyed this long chapter!**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Question- as the Readers, do you want to have and Sam and Castiel vampire-hunting chapter? To get a new perspective on things? Let me know and I'll write it in!**

**Thanks a lot!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi!**

**Another long chapter here- again, my fingers ran away with me! **

**This is where the action really starts, so please enjoy!**

**Please review after- let me know what you think!**

**Onwards...**

'Come on, one more bite, that's it' Sam brought the spoon up to Jayson's mouth. As he did so, he opened his own mouth, mimicking the baby. 'Um yum yum'

Jayson giggled, before opening his mouth to the porridge breakfast, allowing Sam to push the spoon in. 'Good boy! Yes you are!' Sam laughed, loading up the spoon again.

Dean smiled at his brother as he fed Jayson. It was good to see the guy having some fun. Besides, its not as if he'd ever looked after a baby before. He turned to Castiel, who was sat opposite him on Bobby's kitchen table, looking blankly into thin air. Dean stared at him for a long moment before snapping his fingers in front of his face, causing the angel to jump. He had hardly spoken a word to Dean since they had woken up, Castiel rushing to look after Jayson, as though he might disappear any second.

'You ok?' he asked him. Cas looked at him for a few seconds.

'Those vampires are still out there, Dean. They could be anywhere.' Castiel broke of, looking at Jayson, as though seeking reassurance that he was still there.

Dean reached across the table, taking the angel's hand, squeezing it comfortingly. 'We'll get 'em, Cas. I promise you I'll let nothing happen to him.'

Cas nodded, smiling weakly at Dean. Jayson let out a squeal as he tried to grab the bowl from Sam's hands, tipping the contents down himself. The angel let out a soft chuckle.

Dean started to speak again, but was interrupted by Bobby coughing as he came into the room. The older hunter held a large, old, dust covered book in his hands, settling himself down in his armchair. Dean shook his head, turning back to watching his brother, who was now covered in porridge; it was in his hair, down his front, on his face. But the younger Winchester didn't seem to mind; he was still battling trying to get the spoon in Jayson's mouth.

Everyone in the room jumped when one of Bobby's many phones started ringing. Bobby groaned and hurried towards his line of phones; Jayson had jumped when the shrill ring echoed around the room. Sam quickly picked him up, comforting him.

Bobby grabbed the offending phone, balancing it on his neck. 'Hello? Rufus?' he listened for a few moments before gesturing the others forwards. Dean and Cas left the table, Cas taking Jayson from Sam. The angel held him close, the baby instantly calming in his arms.

'That's great Rufus. Where'd you say you spotted them?' Bobby quickly scribbled down something on a scrap of paper, throwing it up at Dean.

_Ohio_

Dean looked at Bobby in surprise; the older hunter was still listening intently to Rufus on the other end of the phone.

'Alright, you hear anymore, you call me.' Bobby hung up; turning towards the other's, Dean raised his eyebrows.

'Ohio? What, the fangs took a vacation or something?' Dean sounded incredulous.

Bobby nodded. 'Rufus had been tracking a hive of demons across state, when he found a nest of vampires had just turned up on the edge of Toledo. No warning, nothing. He knew I was searching for a fang, so he sent the message.' He looked up at them. 'Might be your vamp.'

Castiel looked down at baby Jayson, who was dribbling in his arms. 'I hope so. Then we can end this.'

He gave Jayson to Dean and turned to the younger Winchester. Sam nodded and grabbed his holdall. He turned to his brother. ''You alright with sitting this out?' he asked him.

Dean nodded, jiggling Jayson in his arms. 'Someone's' gotta stay here to look after this little rugrat.' He looked slightly put out, but didn't say anything.

Cas turned to him, a determined look in his eye. 'We'll find them Dean. They won't get Jayson.' Dean nodded, before leaning in for a quick kiss.

Castiel turned to Sam, lifting up his forefinger, pressing it to Sam's forehead. Again, they both disappeared in the blink of an eye.

-x-

Dean laid Jayson down in his cot, the little one was blinking up at him sleepily, having just had a bottle and his nappy changed. Dean smiled down at him, gently tickling him under the chin, before tucking the blanket around him. Sam and Castiel had been gone about two hours now, with no word. Dean wasn't worried; he knew they could look after themselves. He just didn't like the feeling of uselessness that staying out of a hunt left him with. Shaking his head, knowing how self centred he sounded, he sat heavily down in a spare chair, closing his eyes.

'You look like you need to climb into bed for the next ten years.'

Dean opened his eyes abruptly, seeing Bobby smile down at him. The older hunter sat down next to him, grinning down at the sleeping baby, who was making cute little noises in his sleep. Nasal noises that sounded like small snores.

'Wonder how those two are getting on' Dean mused.

-x-

Sam cast a look into the dark house, his gun in his hand. His eyes slowly accustomed to the darkness, the crumbling house smelling like must and dirt. It was pitch black, a house shrouded in tall trees that blocked out the sunlight. His footsteps echoed on the floor, debris rattling away as he walked through them. He looked back at the following angel, as silent as an approaching cat; Castiel had wide eyes, darting in every direction. He caught Sam's eye, approaching him quickly, his angel killing knife raised in his hand.

This was the place Rufus had told Bobby he had seen the vamps move into and there were signs to prove it; the windows were boarded shut and the blood-dry body in the inner room was a pretty big giveaway.

Sam put his finger to his lips; a small scuffling sound had echoed in through the room ahead of them. The angel nodded and the two of them moved forwards slightly, keeping quiet as they approached the room. As they got in the room, they noticed the smell of fresh blood, the metallic smell filling their nostrils as they walked forwards.

Suddenly, there was as cold rush of air and Sam was flung across the room, slamming into the opposite wall. He slid down it, his eyes wide in shock.

A dark figure stood in front of him, an evil smile on his pale face. Sam, not knowing if it was the vampire who had killed Jayson's parents, brought up his gun. He felt a warm trail of blood make its way down his face from a cut to his forehead, the smell of the blood stopping the vampire in his tracks.

'Sam!' Castiel strode forwards, swinging his knife up in a well-practiced motion to kill. The vampire stood back smartly, swinging his arm. Cas, not thwarted that easily, brought his knife around and cut the vampire in a deep gash on his shoulder, sending him hissing backwards.

Sam dragged himself up the wall, watching as the vampire walked slowly backwards out of the room, holding his shoulder.

Castiel looked at Sam, who looked shocked.

'What the hell, Cas? That fang had at least another fight in him. Why bail now?' Sam picked his gun off the floor, having dropped it when he was getting up.

Castiel shook his head and turned around. He tapped Sam on the shoulder, gesturing to the back wall.

'Maybe that's why.'

Sam's mouth was open in shock. There, on the wall, written in blood was the simple message.

_You're too late_

He turned back to the angel, who, if possible, had paled even more. 'We should get back to Dean.' Sam nodded, grabbing his holdall and securing it over his shoulder. He closed his eyes as Castiel's finger came towards his forehead. His whole world went brilliant white for a few seconds, before he felt his feet hit solid ground again.

-x-

Bobby jumped up in shock, Sam and Castiel having reappeared in his living room. 'Dean!' he shook the elder Winchester, who started awake. As the afternoon had worn on, the night slowly rolling in, Dean had taken advantage of Jayson being asleep, falling asleep himself. He sat up in his seat staring at his brother and his angel. He took in Sam's wound, Castiel looking more unruffled than usual.

'What the hell happened?' he demanded, watching as Cas went straight to baby Jayson, looking down at the sleeping baby.

'The fang knew we were coming' Sam sounded breathless. 'It was a trap.' He brought a hand up and touched his gash, smearing more blood down his face.

Bobby was about to ask a question before there was an almighty bang as his front door was kicked in, windows smashed. About ten figures walked slowly towards the room, silhouetted against the doorway. One, taller and broader than the other's, walked into the room, his shadow casting darkness over the hunters, the angel and the baby.

The tension was palpable, the vampires baring their white, pointed, sharp teeth. Castiel had a look of cold fury on his face, as though he was a wild cat raising his hackles. He stood, watching the intruding vampires, his angel knife in his hands.

The taller vampire smiled, showing pure white, sharp teeth. His dark brown eyes narrowed in anger. He looked over at Jayson, who had woken up and started screaming in Dean's arms; as soon as he heard the vampires come into Bobby's house the Hunter had gathered up the sleeping baby, protecting him.

The vampire extended a hand, blood encrusted nails pointed at the screaming baby.

'I believe you have something we want.'

**Huh. What will they do now? How will they get out of this one?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thanks a lot for reading, hope you enjoyed this update- more coming soon!**

**Please take a few seconds to review- I love hearing all your comments, good or bad**

**Thanks,**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi**

**Lots of action in this chapter...I'll let you read it!**

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**Please don't forget to review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Come any closer and I'll kill you' the low, dangerous warning from the angel caused the vampire to pause.

'You think you could stop me?' the vampire squared up to Castiel, both lifting their chins up, neither backing down.

Dean hesitantly grabbed Cas' arm, pulling him back slightly. Castiel obliged, not breaking eye contact with the vampire.

'Got you trained well, hasn't he?' he mocked. Cas's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

'Who are you?' asked Bobby, gun ready as he watched the circle of vampires wearily.

The vampire turned to him. 'You can call me Lex. Now hand me the child.'

'What do you want him for?' Dean held the baby closer to his chest. 'You killed his parents, isn't that enough for you?'

Lex laughed, an evil, low sound that made Dean's hair on the back of his neck stand up. 'We have ownership now. We removed his parents, therefore we get the child.'

Cas watched him with wide eyes. 'You think you can just take him? You're insane.'

Lex turned to him, his eyes dark with anger. 'You angels seem to think you own everything; we feel the need to stake our claim.' He said simply.

'Well, you can't have him' growled Dean.

'Well-' Lex flicked his hand forwards and the circle of vampires closed in, Sam and Bobby raising their guns, ready to attack. Dean held Jayson closer, while Castiel raised his knife and stood in front of them.

'- We'll just have to take him from you.' Finished Lex, smiling evilly, his teeth bared.

Suddenly all hell broke loose. Vampires rushed forwards, their teeth bared, hands up ready to attack.

Sam and Bobby opened fire. Several of the vampire's were killed in the opening rounds, their heads disappearing in a fountain of blood.

The remaining vampires rushed forwards, Jayson screaming loudly as the echo of the gun shots reverberated around the room. One grabbed Sam around the throat, punching him and sending him to the ground.

Castiel strode forwards, swinging his knife up and cutting off a vampire's head. His head flicked back as he heard Jayson scream; the small child had his eyes wide open in complete fear, his whole body rigid, totally confused as to what was going on. Dean was doing his best to protect him, turning his body and taking blows to his back from the vampires, anything to protect him.

'Dean!' he shouted as a fang ran towards him. Dean turned around, eyes widening as the fang barrelled towards him.

Castiel ran forwards, grabbing the vampires arm, pulling him around to face him. The vampire smirked as he brought his fist up, making Cas's head snap around with the blow, blood running down his chin. He quickly brought his knife up, cutting the vampire's arm. He looked around, seeing another vampire run up behind him. He ducked quickly, grabbing the other vampires arm, bringing him over his shoulder, his knife coming down to kill him in a swift blow. Looking up, his then killed the first vampire, sending him crashing over the body of his dead friend.

Castiel looked up at Dean, blood running down his face from a cut to his head. He turned to look at Sam and Bobby, who were just finishing off the remaining vampires. He looked again at Dean, at Jayson in his arms. The little mite was still crying his eyes out.

Dean walked towards him. 'You need to get him out of here, before anymore come.' He told the angel desperately, jiggling little Jayson, trying to get him to calm down.

Castiel nodded, reaching out a finger to touch Dean's forehead, but before he could, a voice sounded out behind him.

He turned to see Lex, who had been watching the fight with interest. As cool as anything, he picked a piece of lint off his sleeve of his jacket. He turned back to Castiel, at Dean, who was watching him with anger in his eyes. Lex walked forwards, baring his teeth, making a soft growling sound.

'It's not over yet angel. Not by a long shot.'

**What's going to happen now?**

**Read the next chapter to find out!- It's up soon!**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**Thanks,**

**Luckypixi**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi!**

**Thanks for reading this so far! Not many chapters left now...**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter- please review! **

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Lex walked slowly forward, brown eyes never leaving Castiel's blue ones. The angel, not one ever to back down from a staring contest, stared him out, the vampire breaking eye contact to look at Dean.

'You have no reason to interfere. It is tradition; we kill the human's parents- we get to blood the child.'

Dean looked at him with shock. The sick fangs thought they could claim him just because they killed his parents? He looked down at Jayson in his arms, the little one still sobbing. 'No' he said forcefully. 'You can't have him. Go crawl back under your rock, twilight.' He sneered.

The vamp scoffed and walked forwards again, stopping when Castiel walked in turn towards him, right in front of Dean and Jayson, protecting them from harm. Lex kicked his way past the body of a fallen vampire, apparently not caring that his kin was dead.

Sam, Bobby and Dean watched the vampire and angel square up to each other again, neither willing to back down. Castiel's eyes narrowed as he breathed in deeply, watching the vampire, who was looking straight into his eyes, barely breathing at all.

'Step away, angel' Lex told him, mockingly.

'Make me, vampire' hissed Castiel, not budging, voice low. The tension was electric, Jayson even stopping crying. The whole room went deathly silent.

Dean looked fearfully at Cas, who narrowed his eyes. Lex stared back, not willing to back down either, yet not willing to strike the first blow.

Castiel took a step back, not to appease the vampire. He didn't see the need to kill anyone else.

'That's what I thought' sneered Lex. 'You angel's are cowards.' He stumbled back with a shout as a bullet ripped through his abdomen. He looked up to see Dean with a smoking gun in his hand, having passed Jayson to Sam.

'Cas is a lot of things, you filthy piece of crap, but a coward?' Dean scoffed, anger sinking through. 'Looks like you've got the wrong angel'

'You son of a-'the vampire hissed, walking quickly towards Dean, who now threw the gun to the floor, arms up to protect himself from the on-coming vampire.

'You're gonna regret that, boy' growled Lex, his teeth extending down.

He raised his fist to strike Dean when he let out a shout of a surprise, seconds before Dean was showered with blood as Castiel brought his knife around in a vicious arc. Lex crumpled to the floor, his head resting near his body.

Cas stood behind him, a look of cold anger on his face. He turned his eyes to Dean, walking towards him and capturing his lips in a kiss, not caring about the blood smeared on his face. Breaking apart, the angel looked to Jayson, who stretched out his arms to be held. Cas took him, bringing the baby close to his chest, putting his head into Jayson's fine hair.

Bobby whistled as he looked around his living room.

'Someone's gotta clean this mess up. And it ain't me'

-x-

Sam, Bobby and Dean spent the next two days cleaning Bobby's living room, scrubbing the floor of vampire blood. Cas had transported the bodies away, so they could be easily disposed of.

Said angel was currently changing Jayson's nappy, the little one kicking his legs freely on the sofa. Jayson giggled sleepily; it was time for a nap. Castiel put his hand to his little head, tenderly stroking his dark hair.

Dean looked up at him from the floor, smiling. He couldn't touch either of them because his hands were covered with disinfectant and vampire blood.

There had been no sign of any more vampire attacks; it seemed that Lex was the last one to come looking for Jayson. Dean was glad, obviously. They had enough to deal with without any more fangs on the loose.

He watched Cas get up to put Jayson to bed and followed him up, washing his hands in Bobby's bathroom as Cas put Jayson into his cot.

'You ok?' he asked the angel gently, putting his arms around him and pulling him close. Cas melted into his embrace, putting his chin into Dean's neck, humming contentedly.

'I'm fine.' He sighed. 'At least it's all over.'

'Mmm' Dean stroked a hand down Castiel's back, closing his eyes.

Suddenly they were interrupted by Sam, who had run into the room.

'Guy's' he gasped, breathless. 'You gotta come see this.'

-x-

After running down the stairs, Cas, Dean and Sam came to a halt in Bobby's living room, where Sam pointed towards the TV screen, where they had been watching the news.

The newsreader has just started a news bulletin.

'The grandparents of 7 months old Azul, who has been missing for over two weeks , issued an emotional plea for his whereabouts tonight. His parent's, Sally and Claus Clark, from Spanish decent, moved to America 6 months ago to start a new life with Mr. Clark's family. Anyone with any information should call this number immediately.'

The screen was then filled up with a picture of a child. He had big blue eyes, dark hair and a smile that would light up a room.

Dean and Castiel both gasped in horror as Jayson's face stared back at them.

**I decided to put Jayson's other possible name in here. It seemed fitting.**

**Hope you enjoyed that, the next chapter will be up soon...**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks,**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi!**

**Ok, this is going to be a bit sad, but it gets better nearer the end.**

**Please don't forget to review, they mean so much to me! Thanks a lot to all who have replied before... : ) **

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Dean stood staring at the television, the newsreader having finished and the screen turning to an ad break. He didn't move, speak or make any sound. He seemed to be frozen to the spot.

Cas gently put an hand on his arm. 'Dean, are you ok?' he asked cautiously, his heart breaking at the thought of giving Jayson up.

Dean turned to him, his face red. He coughed awkwardly, not willing to have this conversation in front of Bobby and Sam. He grabbed Castiel's hand and led him from the room. They both went up to Jayson's room and watched over him as he slept. The baby breathed deeply, twitching every so often and letting out small noises, making Dean laugh softly.

'We knew it was coming, Dean.' Cas said gently, his hunter having not said a work to him. Dean was staring at the baby, like he was going to disappear at any moment.

'It doesn't mean I have to like it' he said, lowly so Cas almost missed it. He looked at him, quizzically.

'Dean, if it wasn't for you and Sam, Jayson would be dead. You saved him. You should be proud of that.' He told him, looking him in the eyes.

'I am proud of that, Cas. Look at him.' Dean looked back down at Jayson. 'He needs us.'

Castiel, his heart, now already broken into two pieces, now broke in half again. He hated seeing Dean like this. 'He needs his family, Dean. His real family. He'd be a lot better off with them than here with us.'

'How do you know that? They could be horrible people, not look after him at all.' Dean was clearly clutching at straws that were falling through his hands at a fast pace.

Cas smiled suddenly. 'Can you get any more pessimistic?' he asked, leaning forwards and kissing Dean's cheek. He looked down at Jayson, Dean now putting his arms around his waist.

'They're probably very nice people. They just want their grandson back.' Cas said softly.

'We've done a good job, yeah?' Dean always sounded so doubtful of himself, as though he questioned every action he ever did.

Castiel turned in his arms and looked up at him. 'Yes. We did a good job. He's still here. He's been through two vampire attacks, his parent's deaths and you're snoring. And he's still alive.'

Dean chuckled at the rare show of his angel's humour, still watching Jayson like a hawk. He let out a loud sigh, blowing into Cas's hair.

'I guess we should phone that number.' He groaned, half hoping that Castiel would talk him out of it. But of course, Cas, knowing that it was the right thing to do, smiled encouragingly.

Dean, now defeated, pulled out his phone and walked out of the room. If he was going do this, he was going to do it in private.

Castiel watched him go, knowing that what all Dean Winchester had been through, watching his brother die, him die, and the world nearly ending, this was the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

-x-

Sam watched Castiel walk back into the living room, looking drained, defeated and dejected. The angel's demeanour seemed to have changed, as though the weight of the world had suddenly appeared on his shoulders.

'Where's Dean?' he asked, sitting on the sofa next to Cas, who had closed his eyes.

'He's gone to call Jayson's grandparents.' He told Sam, not opening his eyes.

Sam looked shocked; he had not expected Dean to give Jayson up so easily.

'It's for the best, Sam.' Cas said softly, as though he had read his mind. Which he probably did. 'It it much better that Jayson lives with his real family. They can offer him what we cannot offer him here.'

'What do you mean? We can offer him everything a child wants here' Sam didn't agree with the angel at all.

Castiel opened his eyes, staring at the younger Winchester. 'He almost was killed. Twice. Those vampires wouldn't have given up if we hadn't have killed them. He deserves a life where he doesn't have to worry about those sorts of things. I think, of all things, that would be what you wished for him.'

Sam didn't have anything to say to that, knowing that the angel was right. He sighed turning away. As he turned he saw Dean walk towards him. His older brother had red rimmed eyes, as if he had been crying. And a bleeding hand, which was dripping blood on to the floor.

'Oh, Dean.' Cas breathed, walking over to him and taking his hand, inspecting the cuts to his knuckles. 'What did you do?'

'That wall was asking for it.' mumbled Dean, shrugging the matter away. He cleared his throat, looking at Castiel. 'I called them, Cas. They said we could drop him off this afternoon. I explained what I could and their gonna let it be anonymous. Their not gonna call the cops' He looked down. 'We've got three hours until then.' A single tear ran down his cheek and he shook with emotion.

Cas enveloped him in his arms, Dean putting his head down into the crook of his neck, just about keeping himself from sobbing. There were still some things he wouldn't do in front of Sam and Bobby. Not if he could help it.

-x-

Jayson obviously having the need to sleep right through the next three hours, snuffled in his sleep, letting out a high pitched sneeze. Dean and Cas had sat watching him, packing away all his baby things to take with them and talking about the future.

'I always knew I wanted kids. Someone to call mine, to shape someone to how I wished I'd been when I was younger.' The older Winchester smiled, thinking off all the possibilities. Someone who hadn't learnt how to fire a gun at seven would be a good start.

'You'd make a great father, Dean.' Cas patted Dean on the arm, earning a smile.

'So would you, with your high morals of right and wrong.'

'If I've got such high morals then why did I fall in the first place, then?' Cas asked, smiling.

'Touché' grinned Dean. 'Oh.' He smiled and reached down into the cot, Jayson having finally woken up. 'Hey there, little man. Thought you were gonna miss the ride.' Dean savoured the warmness that you only got with a sleeping baby, the sweet smells, the sounds. Something he would never forget.

'It's time' Cas said sadly, standing up.

Dean nodded, holding Jayson close and following the angel out of the room. He turned around and looked back, just one more time. He looked down at the little bundle in his arms, jiggling him, just how he liked it, making him giggle.

Letting out a loud sigh, Dean switched off the light, shrouding the whole room in darkness.

-x-

'Azul!' an elderly women, wearing a long flowing dress, greeted them as they walked into the mall that they had agreed to drop Jayson off in.

The women ran up to Cas, who was pushing the pram, grabbing Jayson and pulling him to her chest, sobbing uncontrollably. 'I thought we'd never see you again' he cooed. 'We've been so worried.'

A man, not much older than his wife, shook both Dean and Castiel's hand. 'Thank you' he kept repeating, eyes clouding over with happiness.

Dean, finding it difficult to speak, he was so full of emotion, merely nodded his head, his eyes locked on Jayson, who was giggling in his grandmothers arms.

'He's a good child.' Castiel told her. 'He will make you proud in the future.'

The lady nodded, kissing Cas on the cheek. The angel stood aside, watching Jayson, his own eyes filling with tears. He felt Dean stand next to him, take his hand, offering some comfort.

'He was well looked after' he assured Jayson's grandparents. Azul's grandparents. He would have to get used to he new name.

'Could we say goodbye to him, please?' choked out the angel, his tears now falling freely his face.

'Sure' whispered the man. He took Azul from his grandmother's arms and passing him to Cas, who held him gently, close to his chest.

'You be good, you hear?' he whispered, a tear falling and hitting Azul gently on the forehead, making him blink in surprise. Cas chuckled, sniffing, passing him to Dean.

Dean looked down at the little bundle in his arms, tears leaking from his eyes. . 'You make sure, little man, when you grow big and strong, you won't forget us. You got that, buddy? Cos' we as sure as hell ain't gonna forget you.' He breathed, just so Castiel and the baby could hear him. He swore he heard Jayson (he would never get used to calling him Azul) make a sound, as if agreeing to what he had just said to him.

Dean chuckled and handed him back, knowing that it was now or never. He took a deep, shaky breath, running a hand over his face, cleaning away his tears.

'Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to us.' Smiled Azul's grandfather. 'You both truly are angels.'

Dean smiled, looking at Castiel, who seemed proud, smiling back at him.

'Thank you' Dean sighed and turned away, walking away from Jayson, who had been his whole life for the past fortnight, knowing Castiel was right behind him.

He had meant what he said. Neither of them would ever forget Jayson. Not as long as they lived.

**I hope that was a happy enough ending for you all. There is still one more chapter to come, a sort of epilogue.**

**Thanks so much for reading, please review and let me know what you think! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi!**

**This is the last chapter, I'm afraid. I want to take this opportunity to thank all those that read, reviewed, alerted and favoured. It means such a lot that you liked this fic **

**Please enjoy this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Don't forget to leave one last review...**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Bobby watched the three younger men in his household. Two hunters and an angel. One of them carried on, perhaps every so often faltering, giving a worried look in the direction of the others, who had almost stopped functioning completely. The hunter and his angel walked around, zombified, eyes permanently red rimmed with unshed tears. They hardly spent any time together, speaking in one work syllables, unable to bring the other to remember. It would only upset them more.

Jayson had been gone all of two weeks, assuming his name as Azul, the grandson of Nina and Alonso, spending his days sleeping, crying, laughing in an upmarket apartment in Manhattan.

Dean and Castiel sat in his room most nights, clutching at the one momentum they had kept of him, reminding them both of the good times they had in the two weeks they were together. A teddy bear. Small, with blue ears and a cheeky smile, its black beaded eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

Dean smiled as he caressed the bear's fur, rubbing it up the wrong direction and then smoothing it down with his thumb. Tonight was like every other night; alone, no interaction with anyone else in the small house. He had hardly crossed words with his brother. He remembered Jayson sleeping with the tiny bear, his little hands gripping it tightly as he dreamed.

He looked up as Castiel walked into the room. The angel, unsure how to cope with the new emotion of loss, looked lost, tired. As though he had no idea how to deal with the situation.

'Hey' greeted Dean, patting the bed next to him for Cas to sit down. The angel smiled, pulling his suit jacket around his body, having been forced to part from his trench coat for Bobby to wash. He sat down, looking down at the bear in Dean's hands.

'I remember him cuddling that' he mused, turning his head to the open window, the moonlight shining on his face.

'He loved it' agreed Dean, taking the angel's hand and squeezing gently. Castiel smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Dean smiled into the kiss, deepening it. He moved forwards, pushing Cas's jacket off his shoulders and pushing him backwards onto the bed, climbing on top of him, never breaking the kiss.

The angel's nimble fingers quickly unbuttoned Dean's shirt, hands caressing the smooth skin underneath. Dean groaned and pushed forwards, desperate for the contact. It had been so long and both of them needed it. Not in a seedy way, desperate to get as far away from reality as they could get; more for a way to seek comfort, a way to realise just how the other felt.

Castiel smiled as he watched the human above him, pressing his hand in the perfect mark on Dean's shoulder. He reached up and touched Dean's face, liking the feeling of friction the stubble gave him.

'I love you' he whispered, watching Dean's face soften.

The hunter leaned in for another kiss, this one chaste, gentle.

'I love you too'

-x-

'Hey, boys' greeted Bobby, waving the coffee pot in the direction of Dean and Castiel, who had just walked into the kitchen. They looked tired, but in a good way. They seemed to have had a good night.

'Morning, Bobby' smiled Dean, plonking himself down in a chair, Cas sitting next to him, reaching for his own mug of coffee.

'Good night?' Sam grinned, eyes darting from one to the other. Dean looked at him and shrugged.

'Yeah, I guess. How was yours and Bobby's night?' he grinned slyly, ducking the ball of paper Sam lobbed at his head.

There was a rattle as the letter box clanged, something falling onto the ground. Bobby was on alert, knowing he never got post.

'I'll check it out.' Dean cautiously got up from his seat, moving quickly to the door. Although, he thought, if demons or God forbid the vampires had come back, he doubted they would knock with the letter box. Reaching the door, he knelt down to pick up the letter. Now he knew why it had come through the letter box. It was hand delivered.

In pristine, curly handwriting on the front, in a very neat line read the words,

_To our angels_

Hardly able to breathe, his heart beating a thousand beats a minute, he hurried back to the table, Castiel looking up at him in alarm at his fast pace.

'Dean, what's-'

'Cas, look' Dean thrust the letter under his chin, the angel taking it and reading who it was addressed to.

'Our angels?' he read, glancing up at Dean. Sam and Bobby now looked at the pair with interest.

'Read it' urged Dean, sitting back down with anticipation.

The angel opened the letter carefully, making sure he didn't rip it.

_To our God sent angels,_

_In our short meeting in the mall, we never got a real chance to say thank you. It was rushed; we were so happy to have our grandson back._

_We know and understand what a wonderful job you did taking care of him. There was not a scratch on him and he was as happy as a song bird. We owe you a huge debt of gratitude, if it was not for you, Azul would be with his parents in heaven._

_We therefore wish for you to be involved in his life. Not in a physical way, but emotional. We enclose an address for you to send Christmas cards, birthday cards. That is, if you wish to send them. _

_Know this, as long as you live, you will have the wonderful gift of knowing you saved a child's life. And made ours worth living. And for that we will be forever thankful._

_Yours truly and forever, _

_Nina, Alonso and Azul._

Dean sniffed and wiped a tear from his eye. The angel's low, monotone voice made the letter haunting.

'There's something else here.' Castiel shook the envelope. Out slid a photo, printed in black and white. It was a passport sized photo, barely fitting into his palm.

Cas gasped as he touched it.

His and Dean's smiling face looked up at him, a giggling Jayson between them, cradled in Dean's arms. It was the last moment they had spent with Jayson in the mall, the baby leaving them forever.

There was another note scribbled on the back of it.

_My oldest granddaughter took this picture with her phone. She was waiting in one of the shops when we collected Azul, and thought the moment seemed appropriate to take a picture. We hope you take this as a treasured memory._

_Xx_

'That was nice of them' commented Sam, looking over Dean's shoulder.

'Yeah' agreed his brother. 'It was'

They were all startled when one of Bobby's many phones rang again, a low ringing this time.

Bobby groaned, striding over to his line of phone.

Castiel turned his head, watching the older hunter's expressions, finding them fascinating.

'Yep. Uh hu. Oklahoma. Thanks Rufus' Bobby hung up.

'Boy's ready for a hunt?' he called.

'Yep' Dean saluted his surrogate father, standing up and grabbing his bag. Castiel stood too, Sam following.

They all filed out the door in single file, Dean being the last one out. He pulled his wallet from pocket and carefully slipped the photo inside.

Now, wherever he went, he and Castiel could always carry Jayson with them.

And that's all that mattered.

**END**

**I'm sad now this has ended- I had such fun writing it. **

**Thanks so much for reading and please review, just one last time- did you like this chapter? What did you think of the fic as a whole?**

**Again, I couldn't have done this without all your reviews and messages of support!**

**I'll be back soon...**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


End file.
